


First Kiss

by dkmcb01



Category: NCIS
Genre: #SLIBBS, Elevator, F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 19:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: My take on the elevator scene from "Musical Chairs"
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: NCIS/Slibbs





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick "elevator scene" inspired by Musical Chairs.

Gibbs had just left the bullpen in a rush. He had gotten a phone call, dumped his wallet, badge and his cell in his desk drawer and headed to the elevator. Just before the doors closed, Jack stuck her hand in to keep the doors open and joined him.

“Where you headed in such a rush, Cowboy?” Jack asked staring at the side of Gibbs’ head.

“Fishing” he replied staring straight ahead. He knew if he looked at her, at those beautiful brown eyes he would be lost.

Jack rolled her eyes and flipped the emergency stop switch

“You are such a BAD liar.”

Gibbs took a deep breath and turned to face her. He tried to give her the “stare” - the one that shuts most people up pretty quick. But she wasn’t most people and he couldn’t quite get his face to cooperate with him. Not only that - he knew that she saw right through his lack-luster attempt.

“A staring contest? You don’t want to have a staring contest with me, Cowboy. I will bury you.” Jack replied and then proceeded to look right through him and into his soul.

He tried to stare back at her with the same intensity but he had to look away - before he kissed her, before he ran his hands through her hair, before he could find out exactly how soft her lips were. He took another deep breath,

“It’s Emily. She left rehab early.”

Jack reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together,

“I am so sorry. Let me know if I can do anything.”

Gibbs was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb back and forth over Jack’s. Her skin was so soft and he really didn’t want to let go. Looking into her eyes he asked, 

“What about you? How are you?”

Jack took a deep breath and leaned back against the elevator wall. 

“Faith wants to meet me for coffee.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“It’s a good thing but also completely terrifying also. What do you think she wants?”

“Only one way to find out, Jack.”

Jack nodded and looked down at their hands still laced together, still comforting. She briefly, very briefly wondered what his hands would feel like on her skin. She blinked the thought away or tried to as she looked up into his eyes.

He wasn’t sure but he thought she was holding her breath but maybe that was because he was holding his breath and he couldn’t imagine either of them breathing - not at this moment. The tension in the elevator was palpable. All he could think about was pulling her close and kissing her. Her hand was still in his, their fingers still intertwined...it would take so little to move just a bit closer. He glanced down at their hands and then back into her eyes and then down to her lips and he knew. His hand pulled gently until she was so close. Tilting his head and moving his free hand to her neck he pulled her in to kiss her. Jack responded by leaning into him, into the kiss she feared would never happen.

And then her hands were on his face and his arms around her and the kiss that had started so gently turned into a fierce hunger they both longed for. The love they had ignored and pent-up desire drove them on and the elevator faded away until it was only them and only their love. Time seemed to stand still but they finally came up for air. 

Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. Jack smiled doing the same. She leaned back so she could see his eyes. His desire was obvious, his love visible.

“Hmmm...you have a thing...Emily…” she whispered.

Gibbs sighed.

“I don’t want a thing...I want you...but yeah…” he replied moving his head so he could whisper in her ear and drop a gentle kiss just below her ear, his hands on her hips.

Jack tilted her head to give him more access to her neck, her hands on his hips pulling him closer.

“We could reconvene - whenever you’re done...practice makes perfect.” she sighed.

Gibbs backed up a bit, not willing to let go of her. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out his cellphone, handing it to him.

“Call me when you’re done with your thing or call me if you need me.”

Gibbs took the phone and put it back in his pocket,

“I will, Jack. I promise,” he replied as he gave her one more gentle kiss.

Jack reached over and turned off the emergency switch, as the elevator started to move again and they both stood facing the doors.

Gibbs reached out and took her hand in his. He hoped this thing with Emily and Fornell wouldn’t take to long - he really wanted to make it to practice.

  
  
  
  



End file.
